What was and what it will ever be
by T1gerCat
Summary: Charlie refused to let Bella come live with him in Twilight. Renee was looking for an excuse to send her daughter in the private, boarding school she herself had attended in England. This is Bella's life as she deals with witches, angels, ghosts, vampires, her roommate and falling in love. Birthday gift for Jaspers Temptress. Enjoy!
1. Part 1

What was and what it will ever be.

**A/N**: First of all this is an AU. It is as far from cannon as it can be and that's why I love it.

**A/N2**: It is also my birthday gift to **Jaspers Temptress** whose birthday is today and she was the inspiration behind it. Thank you for that: p

**A/N3**: And before I forget it, I own nothing….

Enjoy

Part 1

How do you spend sixteen hours of direct flight? If you're me, you read the whole tome of Anthology of crime novels you got for your birthday, watch a movie, take a couple naps, change the tame soft beige nail polish on your nails for a more intricate hot pink with black tips and silver stripes design and stare angrily out the window at the rising sun while they dried off.

My mother had just gotten married and I was shipped off to another country. I guess that needs explaining, huh? My parents were college sweethearts and had me by the time they reached the big 2-0. They split up when I was a teeny tiny baby and never spoke to each other again until a few weeks ago when it was time for mom to get marry to the love of her life. My step dad is a baseball player so the two had to travel for his job. Even though I was the parent in our household, mom didn't want me to stay alone. I proposed to go and live with my father in the small town he lives but he refused. It stung.

Two days after that and my mom came home looking upset but serene at the same time. She had taken the liberty and arranged for me to go the school she had attended in England, her home country. Cherry on top of the proverbial cake? It's a boarding school! Now, a week later, I was arriving to the unfamiliar country.

Tightening my coat tighter around me as I took a moment to observe the school. Medenham Hall was actually a castle, located in the middle of nowhere supposedly close to a small town. I wonder if I'll see Harry Potter around!

After a meeting with the headmaster I was given my schedule and sent to my new room. I was sharing the large yellow-ish room, with another student.

"Hello"

I greeted the brunette girl with the revealing dress eating a bag of chips. She jumped up.

"Who are you?"

she questioned accusingly. I stepped backwards for a bit.

"I'm new and this is my room. Are you my new roommate?"

I stuttered. her dark eyes widened for a moment as my own, equally dark eyes, squinted. I may not want to be here but I will not be chased away

"No.. I"

"Which one is my bed?"

Wordlessly she pointed to the made bed with the dark yellow floral bedspread and I sat down heavily on it and re-tied the strings on the backs of my leather knee high boots. They were a consolation gift from mom.

"I'm Thelma"

The girl said with a smile appraising me up and down

"Bella"

She made no move to shake my outstretched arm choosing instead of keep munching on her chips.

"Crisp?"

"Chips"

I corrected immediately. She pursed her red lips

"Crisp"

She repeated. I rolled my eyes.

"Chip"

"You're on the other side of the Atlantic. Crisp"

She glared. I pursed my own lips fighting the urge to smirk

"Chip"

I stomped my foot and taking one from the bag. She rolled her eyes before

Smiling.

"Cool boots"

I smiled.

"Thanks. Late birthday gift. I love yours though"

I offered standing up again and putting my clothes away in the dresser that had an equally floral theme.

"You didn't tell me if you're my roommate or nor"

I threw over my shoulder sitting on the floral desk and setting up my father's "sorry I don't want you here" present. Luckily I like the laptop.

"No, my best friend is. I... don't go to school here anymore"

She said slowly as if choosing her words carefully. I chose to not focus on it. She seems nice and so far hasn't called me 'a colonist' or anything degrading.

"I think Cassie is on a date now, but she should be back soon. Mind if I stick around?"

She bit her lip. I shrugged

"I don't mind"

That was the last thing we said as I pulled out my textbooks to work on the blasted SAT turned to GSCE exams.

It was hours later when I finally put my books away. The sunlight had gone down and neck hurt from being tilted. I was alone in the room. I turned the lights on and my eyes fell on a pretty blue vase on the other desk.

I breathed out and my fingers itched to touch it. My fingertips made contact. Do you know how it feels when you're underwater with your lungs burning and you take that first breath afterwards?

That's how I felt when I pulled my fingers back from the vase and fell sidewise. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around me but I being me pulled the person down with me.

"Are you alright miss?"

A deep alluring, heavy accented voice asked me. Blinking rapidly I saw a pair of the bluest eyes I've ever seen,

"I'm okay. Are you?"

"What did you see?"

He wondered quietly still laying on top of me. I lost myself in those eyes

"A woman blending something in a bowl... drinking it... jumping from a cliff"

I said in a low, dreaming voice before I snapped out of it

"What's it to you?"

He blinked and the spell was broken. He lifted himself off me and stood up extending a hand to help me up as well.

"I was raised a gentleman. What is your name?"

"Isabella"

I frowned. I hate my birth name, why did I use it? However he seemed to like it, lifting our joined hands to his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella. My name is Azazel"

Deep soulful eyes, low voice and good manners. I am so gone!


	2. Part 2

Part 2

As the days passed I met more people in my classes, found a balance between the schooling I had back home and the new one, tried (and failed) to make friends with my roommate who was more obsessed with sticking her tongue down her floppy haired boyfriend's throat and grabbing the blue vase, and found myself becoming stronger yet nastier by the day.

Walking from one of my classes I saw Azazel lean against a tree in the distance. Was he waiting for me? We had spent a lot of time together lately and he fascinated me.

Smirking to myself I hit 'ignore' on my phone and my mother by extent and smoothed down my knit dress over my jeans and my favorite boots. Pushing my hair (humidity does not help with my curls) away from my eyes I headed to him.

"Hello"

"Hi"

I bit my tongue slightly feeling a bit nervous. His eyes traveled over my shoulder and I followed his gaze. I rolled my eyes seeing my roommate and the way they looked at each other. Shaking my head I turned on my heel and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

I threw a glance over my shoulder

"You're busy. And I'm no one's sloppy seconds"

"I'll be seeing you"

The suave voice called out. I felt a smirk curl my lips

"It's a small place. I'm sure you will"

I didn't bother waiting for a reply and opted to leave the school for the night. Cassie's (my roommate) boyfriend, who reminded me of some guy in a vampire movie, had told me of a wicked party in the town.

"Thelma?"

I asked aloud as I got out of the car. I had been given a ride back by Leon, Cassie's boyfriend's roommate. Thelma sat at one of the cafeteria tables, munching on M&M's.

"Oh hello"

"Hi, is everything okay?"

She looked so forlom, sad; clad once again her black dress and red cowboy boots. There was something about her that made me edgy but I have no idea what. Or actually I do. It's her clothes. She's wearing the same clothes, every freaking day. I'm not one to judge but it was weird!

"No"

She deadpanned stuffing her face.

"Okay. Wanna talk about it?"

I asked. She shook her head. I nodded

"Okay. I'm gonna go get something to eat"

I went to the kitchen and made myself half a dozen of pancakes hoping they'd soak up some of the alcohol inside me.

"Oohh food!"

Thelma grabbed half the stack and stuffed her face.

"How can you always eat? Why do you never drink anything, why are you always wearing the same freaking clothes and why nobody but I and Cassie can see you?"

I exploded. She blinked, pursing her lips.

"Sorry"

I shook my head, shoving a large bite of pancakes in my mouth. To my surprise she smiled and said simply

"I'm a ghost"

I blinked and widened my eyes in question.

"Okay... You're crazy"

"I'm a ghost, not bonkers"

"How did you die then?"

I mocked her

"I was killed in a ceremony a couple weeks ago"

She replied cheekily. I shook my head.

"Okay... we are in an 18th century castle, you're a ghost, and there is a freak vase that when I touch it shows me things. Just another day in life"

"That's the spirit!"

From that day on Thelma became my best friend. The more Cassie got involved with her floppy haired boyfriend, her witchcraft and my Azazel. My? No, not 'my'. Just Azazel. Anyway, the more Thelma and I spent time together. She wasn't castle bound and we'd go to parties together even though no one but me could see her. I've always been an outsider in Phoenix but who knew my best friend would be a lesbian ghost?

"Where are you going?"

Cassie was asking Thelma when I got in our room. Cassie and I do not like each other and we never even talk. Thelma shrugged a shoulder.

"We're going dancing"

I announced. Cassie's baby blue eyes tightened, Thelma smiled and jumped up from my bed.

"We?"

She accused?

"You can come with us"

Thelma told the blond girl. Cassie shook her head a hand flying to play with a blue pendant she wore.

"Az... Troy and I have plans"

I pursed my lips annoyed.

Do you know it feels to see the person that invades your dreams every stinking night make goodly eyes with your roommate? And you roommate kiss him goodbye only to spread her legs for someone else immediately? Thelma looked wounded before nodding and stomping out of the room. I threw a dirty glance at Cassie, who looked stupidly clueless, shook my head and followed Thelma out the door.

"I'm not in a dancing mood"

Thelma said as we stepped outside in the cold November air. I nodded.

"Wanna grab a drink from the kitchen and stay here?

"Yeah"

She nodded. Sitting together on one of the benches we opened the bottles of beer we found hidden in the kitchen and began talking once again. Thelma was upset about Cassie tossing her to the curb. She was sure she was over the blond girl, whom she was secretly in love with.

"I was thinking of moving on"

She said finishing her second bottle of beer.

"Moving on?"

She nodded

"As in, into the light? The afterlife?"

She nodded again.

"I'll miss you"

I chuckled.

"No, you won't. You became a bitch"

She accused. I laughed

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. You were tame and sweet"

She slurred. Can ghosts even get drunk?

"Well, I have my reasons for that"

I winked, laughing along. Did I really become a bitch? If you ask me I'm the same, a bit nastier maybe. Angry and a tad flirty? I may be plotting ways to show Troy that his girlfriend isn't exactly faithful but I haven't done it.

Yet.

My inner musings and dirty plans were interrupted by a pair of cherry tasting lips being planted on mine. I froze as a tongue licked my lips and my eyes were wide.

"What is going on?"

An angry voice pushed me into action as my limbs came to life and pushed Thelma back who giggled. Cassie stood in front of us looking angry.

"Hi Cass"

Thelma giggled again. I resisted the urge to chuckle myself and the absolute betrayal on Cassie's face

"Our ghostie friend is drunk."

I announced feeling upset on Thelma's behalf seeing Cassie's unbuttoned blue shirt. Taking Thelma's arm I pulled her up

"Come on drunk girl. Time to get you to bed"

"With you?"

She slurred. I giggled blushing. Huh, I haven't blushed since I set foot here

"Well, I did take your bed"

Cassie grabbed Thelma's other hand announcing

"No, I will do it"

"Go away"

Thelma pushed her back with big tears forming on her cheeks

"You don't love me anymore"

She sobbed and hid her face on my shoulder. I glared at Cassie over Thelma's spiky hair.

"You're my best friend"

Cassie defended. I furrowed my brows

"No, she's not. She hasn't been ever since you started ignoring her Cassie. It's been two months and she's hurting. Did you even realize that today she's been dead for two months?"

I finished quietly. Cassie looked stunned and I returned to our room, supporting the drunk ghost and laid her on my bed. I didn't even question how she suddenly had a body I could interact with as I covered her with my blanket.

"Why are you upset?"

Azazel sat on an armchair with the moonlight showing only his blue eyes. I felt my heart speeding up

"Why do you care?"

I replied with another question. What did he expect me to say? That I feel territorial on him or that I feel bad for Thelma? I took my boots off and put my hair up messily as he thought of an answer.

"There are things you do not know about"

I chuckled darkly with a smirk

"Besides you seeing the descendant of the owner of this estate? Or the fact that you're the same Azazel mentioned all the visions that come with the vase?"

He looked stunned

"Cannery"

"Whatever it's called."

I dismissed.

"How...?"

"I've been called observant once or twice. Plus I can see Thelma; it'd only make sense that I can use the vase"

"Cannery"

He smiled

"Vase"

I smirked.

"Cannery"

"Vase"

"Cannery"

"Vase"

I whispered feeling his breath on my face, one more millimeter and our lips would touch. I licked my lips and watched as his eyes traveled from mine to my lips and back

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please"


	3. Part 3

Part 3

His lips touched mine and I felt like I'd explode. We kissed gently yet ferociously, my heartbeat loud in my ears, fireworks exploding behind my closed lids. We parted only when breath became a necessity.

"That was..."

"Wow"

I whispered my dark eyes locking with his lighter ones once more. I bit my lip

"Please go"

"Why?"

"It's late, we're both emotional. I don't wanna regret this"

I whispered and he nodded looking hurt.

"I don't have feelings for Cassie. We're done"

He whispered before kissing me again and leaving the room. I put my head in my hands touching my lips softly

"He killed me"

Thelma whimpered

"I know"

Next day the sun made an appearance and shone on my eyes. I blinked sleepily and threw a glance on my bed. I was greeted by a teary eyed Thelma that was fixing her makeup

"Good morning"

"Not so loud please"

She whimpered, I chuckled.

"Okay"

I whispered and sat on my bed, next to her. I threw a look at Cassie's bed but it was made. She slept out. Again. I sighed and threw an arm around Thelma's shoulders

"Why can I touch you?"

I asked, she shrugged painting her lips a vibrant red.

"Sorry I kissed you"

She tried to say nonchalantly. I smiled

"It's okay. What's a kiss between friends?"

I joked it off and managed to steal a laugh from her as well. Putting on a pair of blue jeans, a soft green sweater and my boots, I applied some mascara and lip-gloss and we headed together to the dining hall for breakfast.

Taking a tray with the usual breakfast I sat on a table with some other quiet kids. Cassie was sitting on Troy's lap looking upset before she told him something quietly and joined Thelma and I.

"I'm sorry"

She said quietly. I nodded pretending she was talking to me as her table was staring at us quizzically as they couldn't see Thelma.

"You finally remembered me?"

Thelma asked too loudly. I winced and put on an ear bud from my cell phone and opened a play list for beach boys as the two friends made up. Only they didn't. Thelma refused to listen to Cassie's excuses reminding her that she hadn't come to our room last night. Cassie shuffled her feet embarrassed she had opted to crush at her boyfriend's room instead of talking to her hurt friend.

"I'm done Cassie. I'm sorry"

Thelma wiped a tear and disappeared. She had begun that trick lately when she was truly upset and needed some Thelma time.

"Is she really going to be like this?"

Cassie asked me nasty

"She really loves you and you hurt her. A simple 'sorry' isn't going to cut it Cassie"

"And that involves you how?"

"She's my best friend"

I spat and went to class. Some women will never learn that you never put a man over your friends!

"Where are we going?"

I asked Azazel as he led me down a few very dirty and full of cobwebs underground corridors. He was holding my head and would catch me when my legendary clumsiness would appear.

"I want to show you something"

He replied before pushing a grand door open. Inside was a vast room, painted in deep red and black.

"Pretty"

I commented as my eyes drank the room in. There were no furniture, only one long table of black marble and various instruments of torture

"You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"What? Of course not! Why would you think that?"

His deep British tone accused me. I smiled relieved.

"Then why are we here?"

"For this"

He took a thick book of the table and placed it on a book stand made also of black marble.

"What is it?"

He fumbled a bit for the right word before replying

"A book of spells"

"Why do we need it?"

The ancient book had a magnetic effect. Like the vase my fingers wanted to touch it. Badly.

"I wanted to do something, to prove you I am not what you think of me"

"And that is?"

"I killed Thelma"

"I know"

I said slightly coldly.

"What if I told you I can bring her back?"

"You can do that?"

"I need a creature of light to assist but yes"

"Why would you want to do that and what is a creature of light?"

"I want you to forgive me"

He said in a low tone shuffling his feet like a child. I put my hand on his shoulder

"I like the idea but it's not for me to decide. It should be Thelma's choice"

"You need to know something. This spell is from dark magic. There is no going back if you do it with me"

"Then I won't go back"

I smirked and kissed him

Next full moon we were back in the dungeon. Thelma's body was placed on the slab of marble and her spirit was standing next to me. It had taken her awhile to accept the idea but in the end she chose to trust Azazel especially when he promised her he would never interact with Cassie again. I had asked him why he did so and his reply had been simple yet cryptic.

"There will be other McBain witches Isabella. maybe there already are"

Thelma agreed to try and postponed her moving on plans so here we were. I stood in front of the bookstand, Azazel behind me and Thelma stood above her body. We looked like a bad scene of a 90's bad try at a witchcraft movie as Azazel and I performed the spell and prickling our fingers we let a few drops of our combined blood to fall on Thelma's lips and belly button. Some sort of energy flew from the moon to her body and when the smoke went down she was alive again.

"Thelma?"

She smirked and stood up working out the kinks on her body.

"I'm back"

Happily I hugged my best friend before kissing Azazel who was surprised to find him being hugged by the proud recently resurrected girl.

Azazel had kept his word and hadn't even spoken to Cassie again. At least not when I was there and I was there plenty. Thelma had to hide and she was usually in our room or in the dungeons she had claimed as her own now.

"I always wanted a dominatrix dungeon"

She'd joke. I always laughed at that one even though Thelma was the last person I ever imagined with a whip in hand. As the school let out for summer I was iffy with going back to the states. I thought I'd miss the heat of phoenix and I did but I didn't want to leave my boyfriend and best friend behind.

"We're coming with you, you know"

Azazel said putting an arm around me.

"And here I thought my thoughts were private"

"Not from us"

Thelma joked holding my hand. I laughed and nodded. Soon we were all packed and on a plane to the states. For Forks instead of Phoenix

"I want to thank your father for not letting you stay with him. We wouldn't have met you otherwise"

Azazel said softly. He hadn't lost his brooding-yet-sexy demeanor but she was far more open than mysterious now. It seemed like the friendship he had formed with Thelma helped as well as she had remained my best friend. She had chosen not to tell Cassie of her return to alive as the blond witch was too focused on troy and a series of possible pregnancies to ever set foot to our room. When we reached our destination the next day I smiled.

"Welcome to Forks"


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Forks is a small town near Seattle under a constant ceiling made by clouds. I always hated having to spend my summer here and this time wasn't exactly different. Once again I was counting the days till I could leave again for school

"Are you sure we're out of England?"

Thelma doubted watching the sky. She was dressed in a black corset dress that brought in mind a Goth Tinkerbelle with her signature red cowboy boots. I poked my tongue out at her.

"Yep. Did you miss the part where we exchanged pounds for dollars?"

She pinched me, I pinched her back, and Azazel stepped in between us smiling.

"Come on ladies"

He laughed something he did a lot nowadays, and pushed me to Charlie's door. I smoothed my black jean skirt and blood red and black corset with my own signature boots pouting before ringing the bell. Pushing one curl away from my neck he kissed me restoring my strength. My father and I have never been close but after last year, I can appreciate him a bit more. The door opened to reveal Charlie, my father. He must have come straight from work, judging by his sheriff uniform.

"Bella"

"Charlie"

We hugged awkwardly before I smiled and pointed to my friends

"Who are your friends?"

"This is my best friend, Thelma and my boyfriend, Azazel"

Thelma sent a megawatt smile and Azazel shook Charlie's hand. The two entered a staring contest before Charlie moved and let us through the door. The house was just like I remember it, a true bachelor pad. In the living room was a man in a wheelchair with a younger boy and a girl. Thelma smiled her slow flirty smile at the girl. She found her new victim

"You remember Billy? You used to make mud pies with Jake and Rachel"

I nodded clueless. I don't remember any of them.

"Sure. How are you?"

I asked politely as Azazel sat on an armchair I chose to sit on its arm while Thelma, the ever popular resurrected girl, began a conversation with Rachel.

Dinner was awkward, Jake had taken on regaling stories about our fathers, Charlie tried to play the daddy role by mentioning his gun collection and Thelma was bored with Rachel. When we finally escaped I was ready to burst.

"That was awful"

Thelma breathed.

"Told you"

I chuckled darkly leaning on Azazel's side. He had taken Charlie in stride and only got upset when my father insinuated that we were together because Azazel had said he was my history professor. I couldn't exactly tell my father that my boyfriend is a fallen angel with life's goal to tear the veil and let the Nephilim roam freely among us now, could I?

Scowling at the house and the sounds of a ball game I glared at the power lines near it. With a 'pop' the cable broke and the house was bathed in darkness. I smirked and turned to laughing companions.

"Shall we?"

I drove our rental car straight to the only bar/grill in town. It was across the street from the place where I spent most of my time as a child, the library. The buff guy at the door didn't ask for ID's as we walked inside and wordlessly Thelma grabbed my hand taking us to the dance floor. That girl loves to dance. We were having fun when I noticed a blond, gorgeous girl with golden eyes, staring at us with a small smirk on her face.

"Two o'clock"

I whispered in Thelma's ear and smiled when she located the girl. I walked away when the two began dancing together. I slid on a seat near the pool tables taking a sip of my red drink.

"Having fun?"

My eyes traveled and met a pair of dark golden ones belonging to a red head guy. The same guy talking with the blond girl that was now grinding with my best friend.

"As a matter of fact, I am"

I smiled searching the crowd with my eyes for Azazel and found him sitting at the bar watching us. I smirked at him and turned to the redhead guy that slid on the chair across from mine.

"Are you new here?"

He was looking straight at me, almost like Azazel does. Like he could read through me. With Azazel it excited me. With this guy, it didn't. He kept talking and flirting. With my eyes set on Azazel, who looked mad, jealous yet excited, I flirted back.

"No, not really. Just visiting. Are you a local?"

As if. I'm pretty sure I'd remember golden eyes from one of my visits.

"No, we are new too"

"We?"

"My family and I. I'm single"

He nodded with a charming smile. I smirked and leaned over

"Congratulations. I'm not though"

I moved pass him and straight to Azazel, kissing him. We were interrupted by Thelma who bid us goodnight with a wink.

"Have fun"

I woke from my own scream.

"What did you see?"

A sleepy and alert voice asked me as the ceiling light was turned on.

"The blond girl, she had fangs and bit Thelma"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. I only saw a forest and a cabin like house. There was a river nearby"

That was enough for us to understand narrow the possible places down and after getting dressed quickly we fled. Azazel still has his wings even though it's tiring for him to use them so soon we were up in the air and flying over forks we located the cream colored cabin.

"There"

Slowly we landed and Azazel panted a little.

"Are you okay?"

I whispered alarmed. He nodded and the wings were gone. Hand in hand we trekked through the last barrier of woods to the cabin. I could hear Thelma scream from inside. Hand in hand we rushed to it and apparently stiletto heels make excellent dents in glass doors. Both people, no vampires if creatures like that actually exist, from the bar snapped their heads up from the beaten up Thelma. I glared at the one and only lamp hanging from a simple cord from the ceiling and it gave out falling on their skins.

Blond girl screamed before falling unconscious. Redhead guy snarled and jumped to attack me. Azazel pushed me tot he side and chanting something in Latin he plunged a knife in the guy's chest.

"Fire, quickly"

He ordered. Mentally ordering the entire structure to catch fire I ran to Thelma and dragged her outside. Azazel pulled her in his arms and we ran out to the cool June night air. About held a dozen more people rushed from the woods, all sharing the same good looks and golden eyes and jumped in the fiery building. One of them, a woman with caramel hair and kind eyes touched me as she passed me.

I gasped seeing transparent images in front of me. Me with those people.

Laughing.

Joking.

Running scared.

Getting hurt.

A party.

Them leaving me and me slowly but certainly die.

"No"

I whispered and willed the fire to work faster. Within minutes the cabin was nothing but dust, too sweet smell coming from it. Thelma was laid on the hard ground, Azazel's blood red pocket handkerchief pressed firmly on a wound on her upper arm.

"Are you okay. What was it?"

My blue eyed fallen angel asked. I replied in a dark dangerous tone

"What never was and what will never be"


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Five hours and ten blood bags later and Thelma opened her eyes. We were in the hospital while Charlie and the rest of the police force in forks were out looking for her attackers.

"They're gone"

Azazel had told her softly. She nodded and went back to sleep. Staring out the window at the rising sun I set my untouched coffee paper cup on an empty chair.

"Why did you kill Thelma?"

I asked him quietly. He smirked and put his arms around me.

"It's hard for me to remain alive so a yearly sacrifice had to be made.

Thelma was the last one but last night... sacrificing a vampire will keep me alive for long. Maybe ever"

"And the other five?"

"Collateral"

Three months later we stood at the double gates of Medenham Hall. Renee had been quick to admit my McBain status (Cassie's father was Renee's brother apparently) once she met us in her new home in Florida allowing me to give the gift I was always meant to give to Azazel.

A son.

He had been conceived during our stay in forks hospital while Thelma was slipping in and out of a coma and was born only a month later. Now our should-be-a-two-month-old bundle of joy was in fact a ten year old smart boy with his daddy's looks, my wit and our combined sex drive.

Thelma had in fact not made it due to the amount of vampire venom in her system when we got to her but was happily in lust with the blond girl from the bar. Once the rest of her coven had been burnt to ash, Rosalie Hale had woken up and realized she had been a puppet in the hands of her coven leader. She had wanted to help Thelma adjust to vampirism and their human died as she felt guilty for killing her and along the way the two fell in love. They were now inseparable and lucky for us all England is like Forks. Zero sunlight!

"Ready for one more year of school?"

Azazel said in a mocking variation of the extra happy tone the first grade teachers use all around the world.

"No"

I replied instantly

"No"

Thelma added

"Fuck no"

Rosalie agreed

"No"

Malachi, our son, mimicked us

"That's the spirit!"

Azazel kept up with too perky tone. Holding hands we stepped inside the castle property. As the double gates closed behind us, a symbol was formed that was on all of our skins.

The mark of Azazel.

THE END 


End file.
